There has been known a criticality safety design program that employs the Legendre function as a scattering model for obtaining a scattering cross section of a neutron that transfers from one energy group to another energy group (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). In this criticality safety design program, the zeroth order and the first order of the Legendre order are used to obtain the scattering cross section.